Just a couple of conversations
by Shelma
Summary: Actually just a couple of conversations beetween Rogue and Dazzler bout Longshot and staff. Romy eventually.
1. Default Chapter

Rogue: Its all over now. Friends again?

Dazzler: Since when were we friends? Common, Rogue, you too away my boyfriend!

R: Ah didnt take him away, just kindah ... borrowed... for a while.

D: Gosh, Rogue, do you ever think before saying something?

R: Actually, Ahve thought a lot bout our situation lately.

D: Thats the news.

R: Suddenly Ah thought what itd be like... to be in yah shoes. Ahd kill the bitch!

D: Unfortunately, youre not easy to kill.

R: Ahm serious. Ah didn't think neithah bout yah feelings nor bout future tahme. Ah just ... Ah reahlly lahked him. And Ahm sorry.

D: That's no surprise with his damned luck powers drivin the prettiest girls into his arms.

R: But now everything is back to normal. Longshots returned to yah. He loves yah, yah love him...And Ah can't touch again.

D: You get what you deserve.

R: Thanks fah at least bein honest. But yah have nothing to worry about now.

D: Easy for you to say. You dont hear your boyfriend calling you by your rivals name in bed.

R: Maybe Ah wont evah have a chance for that.

_Uncomfortable silence lasted for some minutes before _Dazzler_ **bluntly** informed_: Were leaving.

R: What?

D: Thats the best thing I can do now. We dont belong here anyway, remember?

R: Ahm gonna miss yah.

D: Miss me? _( Dazzler giggled nervously)_ Rogue, all we did was fighting.

R: True. But yah are the only one here whos mad at me for boyfriend seducing, not cause of mah past crimes and freaking powers.

D: Look what youve done now!

R: Huh?

D: I cant hate you anymore now.

R: Ah guess thats not so bad considerin the fact that most

X-menve entered the-unofficial-'kick-Rogue-out'-club. So when are you leaving?

D: In about two hours.

R: Wanted to run away before Ah know?

D: That was the original plan. But Longshots now looking for you to say goodbye.

R: Yah know, sugah, Ah gotta go. Ah feel a sudden rush to go flying for a couple of hours. Far away.

D: You dont have to.

R: Ah know. Bye, Daz.

D: Rogue, wait!

R: What else?

D: Thank you.

R: For what?

D: For letting him go.

R: Thats no big deal, sugah. Thats what Ah always do to men. No need to ruin somebahdys lahfe cause of mah powers.

D: Maybe youll eventually find a man for whom your powers wont be a problem.

R: Lahke an impotent?

D: Like true love. And Im sure finally the X-men will see you aint that bad.

R: Yeah, and theyll even make a monument to me. Posthumously. _(Rogue turns to leave)_

D: One more thing... those words I said... about your deserving this...um...Im sorry. I didnt really mean you deserve it. Noone does.

R: Dont worry, sugah. Ahm gonna be fine. Ahm always fine.

Rogue smiled and flied off . She flew higher and higher so that the X-mansion became a small dot hardly seen. Here noone could see her cry.


	2. Ch2

Thank a lot Tammy, ishandahalf for reviewing my story. I'm glad you liked it.

The next day. The ordinary X-men meeting just finished, everyone's heading to the exit.

Cyclops: Rogue, wait. I need to talk to you.

Rogue: What's up, sugah?

Cyclops: Have you read today's newspaper?

Rogue: Ah don't read newspapers. It's boring. Is that all?

Cyclops _(indignantly):_ Of course not! Look at this!

The article says that a boy and his grandmother saw an angel sitting on the plane's wing.

Rogue: So what?

Cyclops: So what?! "The angel looked like a beautiful young girl dressed in green. She had green eyes and auburn hair with a white stripe."

Rogue: Maybe Ah look lahke an average angel.

Cyclops: Rogue!!

Rogue: Fine, Ah shouldn't 've been flahing on a plane's wing.

Cyclops: "The description of this so-called angel coincides with one of a dangerous mutant terrorist known only as Rogue." How could you be so careless? When you're wanted by every anticriminal agency in the world!

Rogue: That's a bit exaggerated, sugah.

Cyclops: Not much. You behavior puts X-men in danger. Especially now, when our situation is so alarming. You must learn to be responsible. So far you're only causing trouble. You must...

Rogue: Sorry for interrupting but Ah'm already fed up with yah reprimands. Enough for today.

Cyclops _(getting mad):_ This is absolutely...

Rogue: YAH SHUT UP IMMEDIATELY OR AH'LL KISS YAH!

Cyclops _(bewildered): _Sounds like a threat.

Rogue: It was a threat!

Silence.

Rogue: That's better. See yah.

Walks away leaving a very bewildered Cyclops who just doesn't know what to think. Does it mean Rogue has a crush on him? Oh, what would he tell Jean?

A/N It is NOT a Rogue/Cyclops story. It's just another conversation.

Iceman: Rogue! I was waiting for you. Cyke told you off 'cause of that freaking newspaper, didn't he?

Rogue: Who else knows 'bout this so-big-deal?

Iceman: Umm... everyone.

Rogue: Great.

Iceman: Don't listen to Cyke. He's arrogant boring Mr. know-it-all-with-a-stick-right–up-his-ass.

Rogue: He's right. Ah'm only causing troubles.

Iceman: That's not true! As for me...

Rogue: As for yah, sugah, yah shouldn't hang out with so much. Ah bet everyone advised yah not to.

Iceman: I don't care. You know, I...

Rogue covers his mouth with her gloved hand.

Rogue: Sugah, this is useless. Ah gotta go.

Flies off.

Iceman: Rogue!


	3. Ch3

_Another meeting._

Cyclops: There are some items I would like to discuss...

Iceman: Has anyone seen Rogue? _(Noone had) _She's been gone since morning meeting. I'm worried.

Cyclops: Who knows what she's up to. She'll get us into trouble again!

Iceman: What if she's on the run?

All because of your aimless yelling at her!

Cyclops: But I'm the leader here, I had to make her realize what carelessness may lead for!

Iceman: This is unfair! Rogue hasn't done anything! It's not her fault she's wanted by those flamin' anti-criminal agencies!

Storm: Bobby, did you hear yourself? You are being irrational. Whose fault is it then?

Cyclops: He's been irrational ever since he met Rogue.

Jean: Cyclops is right, Rogue should be more careful. But poor girl_. (Sighs)_ I feel bad for her. God help her.

_Iceman rolls his eyes._

Wolverine: All this babbling is useless.

Storm: Do you have any constructive ideas?

Wolverine: Sure. I'll go find her and bring her back where she belongs. End of story.

_Stands up and leaves the room without second glance._

Storm: I am afraid it is not even close to the end of story.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Wolverine finds Rogue sitting on bench in a local park and sits beside._

Wolverine: So decided to run away?

Rogue: Honestly, Ah dunno. Kindah lost. Wouldn't ya'll be happy if Ah did?

Wolverine: I seriously doubt that, darlin'. How about I help you find the way?

_Rogue raised an eyebrow._

Wolverine: You said you're lost. I can walk you back to the mansion. Icecube's all worried about you, by the way.

Rogue: So nice of you, sugah. I might as well take up this offer.

Wolverine: That's why I made it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

ishandahalf: I never liked Cyclops. Don't worry, Remy will definitely show up soon, I think next chapter. I just don't really want to describe their first meeting. I'd rather use 'years later' and move on if you don't mind.

Tammy, SarahColdheart: Thank you. I'm trying my best.


	4. Ch4

A/N: I totally forgot 'bout disclaimer! OMG, how could I? Did anyone think I own anyone here? I doubt there's anyone that dumb:) Though I wish I owned Rogue. :sigh:

And a great thanks to my reviewers!

_Some time later. Well, I dunno...Let's say, half a year. Gambit's already joined the team and 's been there long enough to start falling for Rogue_

_(not that it takes much time, btw)._

_Rogue and Iceman are playing billiard in the recreation room._

Rogue: How 'bout ah lil'bet, sugah? If Ah win Ah'll get yah brilliant new car, if Ah lose yah'll get a kiss from me?

Iceman _(amazed):_ I think... I quite like the idea. Does it mean I'm insane?

Jubilee _(rushing into the room):_ Rogue! Congrats! Gambit said you've agreed to go out with him! This is cool!

Iceman: What?!

Rogue: Ah nevah agreed to go out with that swamp rat! Just to dine out once.

Jubilee: Gambit said ...

Rogue: Ah don't care what the stupid Cajun says!

Iceman: How could you?

Rogue: Frankly, Ah lost a bet. What's a big deal? It's just a dinner.

Iceman: That jerk can't be trusted.

Rogue _(frowning):_ Ah don't lahke such talk, Bobby. Reminds me on how Ah was treated here. You can't say he's a liar only 'cause he's a newbie an'yah dunno him well.

Iceman: And you can't trust him only 'cause he's handsome!

Rogue _(grinning): _Who said he's handsome? Nevah thought yah had it in yah, sugah.

Iceman _(turning red):_ What? I didn't mean that!

Rogue _(laughing):_ Gotta go. See yah lateah, sugah.

_Iceman goes outside and notices the Cajun leaning over a tree smoking._

Iceman: If you think, you can play your sick games with Rogue, think again. I'm warning you...

Gambit _(tossing cards): _Y'warnin' Gambit? Dis is scary. An'what ya gonna do? De belle femme girl likes me.

Iceman: Don't flatter yourself. She can do better.

Gambit: Lemme guess? You, maybe?

Iceman: Maybe you didn't notice but she calls me 'sugar' and you a 'swamp rat'.

Gambit: Y'don't understand ma Cherie. She calls 'sugar' everyone here and dere, even Cyke. It's no big deal. Just means y'de same as others. Only Gambit is called 'swamp rat', which identifies him as a special one.

Iceman: Don't call her that, you jerk! She is not YOUR cherie!

Gambit: Perhaps not yet, but she will be.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ishandahalf: Here is the Cajun. Hope you liked. There will be much more of him soon:))

And Jean... I don't really dislike her (Well, I don't really care 'bout her character at all, actually), but she can be so-o-o pathetic sometimes.

Tammy: Yeah, Bobby definitely does.


End file.
